TERRA LATET
by tierra.nueva
Summary: This are the hidden stories we didn't get to see in the show.  These are propositions published before we get to see the official explanation in any canon source.  My other story will be called Terrestri Alternativi, consisting of alternatives stories.
1. Chapter 1

It is another atypical day for Eli. She is doing the housewife chores early in the morning. A few months have passed since she left her medical practice and she feels useless; so she spent her time doing whatever distracts her. She is doing pro bono work in a trauma institution for those with limited resources. This give her the liberty to have his own work schedule and have the free time she will need because of her new condition.

While she is doing the dishes that Maddy & Josh left dirty after breakfast she was listening to the news. Most of them were bad news. That makes her remember Malcolm, a close friend from college times, and meditate about if she made the right decision; she wasn't necessarily thinking about her. Suddenly something caught her attention; she heard some familiar names of places on the news. She sat down and rewinds the DVR to watch carefully what the news was about.

Fire and black smoke fill the screen. Images that look like a train crash are seen in the background. It wasn't really a crash; the reporter informs that it was a terrorist attack of a subversive group. There are little survivors; it was a suicide attack of a fanatic that enters the train fully loaded with explosives. The route of that train sound familiar to her, it was the train that crosses in front of the hospital where she used to work. She was worried about her work buddies that used it to get to work.

The list of passengers of the train was quickly available from the train station. The names crossed the bottom of the screen so their relative or friends can call the emergency number to get the info about their condition. Eli was reading attentively the list; however, she didn't recognize any familiar name. After a few minutes reading she saw a name. She rewind the DVR again, pause the video and leans back on the couch, she was in shock only caressing her belly as a reflex movement. She can't believe what she is watching and fight hard to not think that maybe she is facing the worst case scenario she have being afraid of, even worse.

Those who survived were taken to the hospital. She needs to get there, she need to know what their condition is. She gets her rebreather and exits his building. While walking through the dirty alleys people in the corners was watching the images in his portable video receivers. There was a huge holographic bulletin board broadcasting the images too. Then the news anchorman interrupts to confirm that Mr. and Mrs. Fernsby, the main partners of the corporation that runs the hospital were among the casualties of the attack.

They have no children. She has lost two previous pregnancies. They want a baby, but not an adopted one; they wanted one of their own flesh and blood. The Population Control Law prohibits very clearly any artificial pregnancy method. There are enough orphan babies & kids available for adoption for those couple with fertility or pregnancy problems. They have considered hiring a surrogate mother for their baby, but it was too risky. They need a trust-worthy woman in good physical condition; preferably, she should be a mature woman who already has her own kids. They have the best candidate in front of their own eyes.

They were friends of Eli's family and decided that she was the perfect candidate to be a surrogate mother to have their baby. She was a healthy and athletic woman, and also a doctor, she can't fail. They made her an offer she couldn't resist. They offer to pay her an amount of money more than enough to move to one of the dome cities once the baby births. Also, they would pay the equivalent to her salary and will cover all the pregnancy costs. She asks them to let her work pro bono as long as the pregnancy is not evident. They suggest that she could work in the trauma center so she gets out of sight of the elite class that visits their hospital.

Everything was going perfect. Only nine months and they'll get a new life. After so many years of studies, research, medical practice and raising her children the pregnancy and the pro bono work felt like vacations. Now she meditates about their future. She have no income, they will need the money for the pregnancy expenses. Besides, their new home was an extra expense, it was paid by the Fernsbys, they wanted Eli to be in a more comfortable place so she can have the baby in his own house, if necessary. They'll have to return to their old apartment.

Abortion has never being an option for her, even for a baby that is not her own. Certainly they would have a new life after nine months; they will be violators of the Population Control Law. While meditating about their new future a word from his Greek course came to his mind. It was the perfect word to describe the situation she is facing. She decided to have the baby and bring a new Life to this world, yes, a new Zoe.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks after Jim was imprisoned Eli is analyzing which will be the best the way to cut their losses. Being graduated from the most prestige universities, a former researcher and a remarkable surgeon she has access to the PAIN (Privileged Access Information Network). The governments, controlled by the elite class, prohibited the use of the Internet some decades ago. Since the beginning of the 21th century the Internet became the best mechanism to disperse and promote revolutionary movements, some demanding democracy, but even those liberator movements didn't favored the control that the elite class wants to preserve.

Some social content webpages like LongRoad_mem and Clicker_comm emerged from old and long gone forums like Facebook_com and Twitter_com. LongRoad (a memories webpage) was a more sophisticated webpage and most government institutions incorporated it as part of their filing system. For example, individual and group records from the Department of Education were maintained and stored in this webpage to have a profile of the kids as they grow, what their interest are, etc. It was a useful tool to maintain an eye over those that can cause problems to "society", of course, meaning the elite class. Even the birth, marriage and death certificates were made public through this website.

On the other hand, Clicker, a communication webpage, named after the sound of the dolphins (the more intelligent counterpart of birds) was an improved version of old Twitter but directed to the serious discussion and dissemination of diverse politic, religious, economic and social ideas. Webpages like this were the reason to dismantle the Internet infrastructure and limit access to its content to those cleared and approved by the governments. was left behind for the use of artist and other entertainers that only were useful to distract the people attention from the important issues.

Once you enter the PAIN main page you see a prominent link to the Population Control Agency (PCA) website. The public policy regarding overpopulation was more than evident everywhere you look. There was no way to ignore it and the government wants to remind everyone the consequences of breaking the law. In all the bulletin boards everyone can read the "CRACKING DOWN OVERPOPULATION THROUGH HARSH PRISON SENTENCES AND HEAVY FINES" banner together with the "FAMILY IS 4" and "OVERPOPULATION EQUALS EXTINCTION" posters.

Even those that have access to the PAIN, which are considered precious resources for the establishment because of the investment in their education, were reminded that the government didn't want to lose them just for the sentimentalism of having illegal babies. After just two clicks, the text of the Population Control Law (PCL) was in front of her. The introduction of the law leaves little hope to find a loophole to their situation. It was clear that having illegal babies was considered one of the worst crimes against society and even the human race survival.

Among the prohibitions listed on the introduction of the law were:

Single parents

Non-married parents

Minor parents

Use of artificial pregnancy or fertility methods

Surrogate mothers

More than two children per marriage

Divorce, with exceptions related to the mental health of any of the spouses

To correct the conception of illegal children the measures ranged from such extreme ones as abortion to more lenient ones like giving the opportunity to the single or unmarried parents to get officially married. In the case of babies that already have born measures such as taking the babies from the natural parents to give them in adoption to couples with fertility problems are common. In some cases it's allowed that the children are given to other members of the family of the natural parents. This looked like the glow of the flame of a match inside a cave to Eli, but at least it was something she can work with. High fines were always a part of the sentences while jail was used mostly for the second-offenders or those who use the violence to prevent the enforcement of the law. The use of force and violence against the authorities was considered an aggravator to be considered when judging the violations to the law. This was the issue that worried Eli the most.

Eli quickly browse the text to read the possible three sections they can use for the violations they may accused for, not considering the aggravator of Jim attack to the PCA officers. She focus on those sections that may be applied to her, they read as follows:

Use of artificial pregnancy or fertility methods – By any circumstances it could be applied or pay to be applied any artificial method to improve fertility or to prevent spontaneous abortions on women with fertility or pregnancy problems. Those who violate this section will be subject to the fines described in the Fines Chapter.

Surrogate mothers – By any circumstance a fertile woman can't be hired nor she can accept pay to act as surrogate mother. This section applies even for families with less than two children. Those families should follow the procedure described in the Child Adoption Policy Chapter. Those who violate this section will be subject to the fines described in the Fines Chapter. Those children conceived by a surrogate mother will be given to the natural parents, subject to the children limit establishes below. In case the natural parents decide not to accept the child, the surrogate mother can keep it subject to the same limits. If the surrogate mother want not or cannot have the child she can choose a married member of her family to adopt the child. Otherwise, the child will be consider a TBA (To be Adopted) child and will be added in the register and taken under custody of the State.

From the text of the first section it looks that it is directed towards the doctors that applied the method and to the persons that pay for it, this section possibly can't be applied to her. The second one clearly applies to her.

Next, she read the section about children limits, it was clear to her that there is no way to deny this charge. It read as follows:

More than two children per marriage – By any circumstances no married couple can have more than two children of their own. Even in the exceptional case of a divorce any of the members of the new marriage can't have more than two children, nor can the sum of the living children of both spouses exceed two. Those who violate this section will be subject to the fines described in the Fines Chapter.

Eli read this section over and over again, there is something in the text that caught her attention, however, she didn't know what. Suddenly she noticed those three words "of their own". Eli wasn't a woman of law, but being married with a cop she often heard Jim's complains about how cases are lost in the Courts just because a technicality, a single word or phrase may change or clarify the intention of the law, for his opinion, too often in favor criminals. Those three words gave her a possible solution to their situation.

Zoe wasn't her natural child, she wasn't of their own. If she confesses that, they can't be processed under that section. The artificial methods would be inapplicable to them neither, so the only section applicable to their situation would be the surrogate mother section. She would "confess" that she lied to Jim and made him believe that Zoe was her daughter. She would say that she told Jim that the income to move to their new house was the result of the higher salary she supposedly get when she transfer to the trauma center. Of course, all this was false, but the only persons that knew the truth were dead.

The surrogate mothers section only includes fines as punishment, much lower than the children limit section fines, so she can work things out to handle that. She only regrets that now her family is not offering her the support they need. Since she rejected Malcolm and later married Jim the relation with her parents was fairly distant. However, when they knew of the charges against their daughter and Jim they decided to cut completely any communication with her. She has a married sister, no children, they didn't know why but they didn't really care too much. They are focused on their professions, they have expressed her that they if in the future they managed to have a baby that will be their only one. She can convince her to adopt Zoe. She'll make the commitment that she will cover the expenses, she will not be a charge for them, she even will live with her together with Josh & Maddy. The law doesn't require that the adopted child have to live with the adoptive parents, it is just a formality so the government have someone to go against in case of child abuse or negligence or if the child commit a crime in the future.

Everything seems to be under control, she just has to maintain his credibility. She has to convince Jim that's the only solution. She can't hesitate in front of the judge. She changed her mind about telling Maddy and Josh the truth about Zoe when the Fernsbys die, so they didn't have to lie. She will assume all the responsibility for Zoe's birth. However, the violent reaction of Jim was the only unresolved issue. Attacking any government officer was considered a serious crime by itself, if you add that they were PCA officers the situation gets worst. Eli then browses to the Jail Sentences Chapter. There she read the following:

Attack and use of violence against PCA officers to prevent the enforcement of this law – Any person that resist or challenge the authority of PCA officers by the way of a violent attack to them will be subject to a minimum of 5 years up to a maximum of 20 years of imprisonment, without the right to parole or to sentence reduction based on good behavior.

When she read that she felt her heart broken. If only Jim had control himself. She didn't know whether to hate him of to feel pity of him. Prisons in 2147 were considered an expense for the governments and their conditions were not the best. She wasn't sure if they have systems to purify the air the breath or the water they drink. An extended sentence, even a short one, can be considered as a death sentence given the environmental conditions a prisoner may have to face. She still loves Jim no matter what. She knew that he did what he did because he loves Zoe. She was afraid of not being with Jim again. She didn't imagine then how close they would be from being separate forever.

There's no more to analyze, Decisions were taken, Consequences will be face.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Year: Late 2147, Hope Plaza Administrative Office. Terra Nova Recruiting Program.]**

_CANDIDATE INFORMATION_

_**Dr. Elizabeth Shannon**__ …. Immunology PhD, Bacteriology PhD, MD, trauma surgeon…. convict for PCL violation …. sentenced to pay a fine …._

_FAMILY INFORMATION_

_**James Shannon**__, husband …. ex-Chicago PD …. Convict for PCL violation …. Sentenced to 6 years imprisonment …. _

_**Joshua Shannon**__ …. Son …. Student …. No special interest or skills known_

_**Madison Shannon**__ …. Student …. Outstanding intelligence …. Interest in sciences…._

_**Zoe Shannon**__, Daughter, illegal daughter, relinquished custody to candidate's sister …._

…_.._

…_.._

_Proposed by: Dr. Malcolm Wallace, Terra Nova Science Division Director_

Frank was part of the team that handles the proposals submitted to recommend the recruiting of people to travel to Terra Nova. Elizabeth record was assigned to him, this time. This is the third time she is recommended by Dr. Wallace. Although he is director in Terra Nova he hasn't managed to get Dr. Shannon in the last two pilgrimages. There were no space for scientist, they prefer to send more laborers to help in the construction works, they have two main projects that are running late of schedule after half of the 6th pilgrimage deserted from Terra Nova.

He noticed the PCL violations that both she and her husband were found guilty of. Normally, this would cause an automatic disqualification of the candidate. However, being recommended by an officer from Terra Nova keeps her alive her chances to be recruited. He concluded that beside being useful elements as a doctor & researcher her, and a cop him, the way the violate the PCL told him more about their characters than their resume. Obviously, they weren't part of the establishment; at least they were not happy with how things are going in Earth. Their criminal record seems to improved her possibilities to be chosen (by his group, of course) than all their academic and professional achievements. Mr. Shannon is in the Golad Maximum Security Prison, but that's something they can work with. They can take care about their illegal baby, too.

**[Days later, Hope Plaza Administrative Office. Portal Communication Center]**

Vicky is a communication technician officially in charge of monitoring the incoming signals that from time to time came from the other side of the rift. However, she in an undercover agent of a group that operates underground in Hope Plaza and were responsible of infiltrating their people in the 6th pilgrimage. She is responsible of sending encoded messages to their people on the other side. They already leave Terra Nova, they were capable of gathering vehicles, weapons and supplies to survive in the wild, they are better known as the 6ers. Until now they are doing fine, however, health is a main issue, a doctor in his group would come in handy. Dr. Shannon is an outstanding scientist, his husband is a cop, both are angry with the way the government treated them when they discovered their illegal child. With a little bit of manipulation they can be convinced of joining them after they spent a time in Terra Nova and they came to know what Taylor's intentions really are.

Vicky encrypted the information about Dr. Shannon and his family and introduced it in the broadcasting system using the format they normally use to send signals through the rift with the expectations that they can received an answer from other alternate universes. Terra Nova wasn't the first trial to colonize an alternate universe, at least two previous attempts failed, one group just vanished and communications haven't been possible to reestablished, other group arrive to another alternate universe but a few days after a disturbance in the rift returned them to their present time. They were part of the 1st pilgrimage that Taylor was part of.

In the time lapse between pilgrimages Hope Plaza make experiments trying to communicate thorough the portal. Until now, they have no success but they keep trying varying the operational parameters of the portal trying to "tune" it to a new alternate universe, or whatever they might discover on the other side. It is done routinely so no one suspect that the portal is being used to infiltrate their own project. Once the message is broadcast a few times to improve the chances that it get to the 6ers she have to be attentive to the signals that came back to detect the answer with further instructions. Usually communication between pilgrimages take some time to get to the 6ers because the power used is much less than that used when the portal operates at maximum power to open the rift as much as possible.

**[Days later early in the morning, 85MM years back in time. Communication Center]**

The communication receiver red light blinks indicating an incoming message is being processed. Once received, the message is scan to detect that it is programmed using the correct protocol to minimize the chance of receiving a cyber-attack that destroyed their equipment in the case they were discovered back in Hope Plaza. Once the message is cleared it is de-encrypted and decoded. Once clear and processed the green light blinks. There is no one attending the equipment. Messages are not received that often to justify assigning permanent personnel to that purpose.

**[Same day at noon, 85MM years back in time. Communication Center]**

We see a wooden platform. Suddenly a hand, later a boot appears, it is a 6er that was send to check if any messages have been received. When the man stands it can be appreciated that the platform is in the top of a high tree, it is camouflaged so the people from Terra Nova didn't notice it and protected from being stepped on by a dinosaur. Instantly he saw the green light blinking, it was the first time he saw it, in previous occasions he never saw any light on and was about to believe that it was a lie of their superior that messages can be received from the future. He inserts the recording device, download the messages, and take it off. Only the leaders have clearance to read the messages, anyway the only reading system was in the main headquarters, under heavy custody.

**[Same day at noon, 6ers camp. Headquarters.]**

The recording device with the messages was given to the guard at the entrance of the Mira's tent. The guard enters and gives it to her. She looks surprised; it's being a long time since the last time a between-pilgrimages message was received. She was anxious; she was expecting to receive a message from her daughter back in 2147. She insert the device in the reading device, enter the security codes, some characters appears in the screen, then a **FILE READING ERROR** appears. Sometimes messages get scrambled in the transmission. The device has the option to read multiple copies of the same message and merge them to complete the whole message. Mira's select that option and hope that the message appears. A **FILES MERGED - PROCESS COMPLETE** message appears.

She was disappointed, nothing from her daughter. She starts reading Dr. Shannon record, she recognized a useful resource in her, besides, her husband was an added bonus. She was making plans on how to utilize her services until she realized that her husband was still in jail and that she has an illegal daughter. She knows first-hand how hard would it be for her to live in this time and place far from those she loves. Although she would like to have her as soon as possible she decided to recommend that she should be rejected again and again until arrangements can be done to set her husband free from jail and a plan is design to take her illegal daughter with them.

**[Days later, Year 2147, 6ers Support Group Headquarters.]**

Mira's response was received. They need to design a strategy to help Dr. Shannon get his husband from jail and to introduce her illegal daughter to Hope Plaza. It will take time to infiltrate Golad. This can take more than one year to be implemented successfully without causing suspicion in the prison administration. Meanwhile they infiltrate the prison the plan to take care of her daughter will be designed. Not even Elizabeth can suspect who is really helping her. In addition to his scientific knowledge her credibility can help them to spread the word about what Terra Nova program really is.

**[Year: early 2149, Visitors Area, Golad Prison]**

Elizabeth was waiting for Jim in a small room, two chairs, one table, that's all the furniture. The room was painted in a white tone that corners were hard to notice, walls, floor, ceiling, even the door. It seems like being inside a drop of milk. This is where relatives and friends met with the inmates. The interior of the prison, the alleys, the diner, etc., were out of sight of the rest of the population. Given the circumstance under common people lives, nobody really cares much about the prisoner's conditions.

When Jim enters the room he realized a change in Elizabeth mood. Of course, in previous occasions she looks sad because of his situation, but this time there he noticed something different in the way she looks at her. There were nothing that separates them; however, they used a system that prevents them to touch each other. Once he was in front of her, Elizabeth told Jim the news:

Elizabeth: Jim, mmmm, I've been included among the candidates to travel to Terra Nova.

Jim seems not to understand what she was telling her.

Elizabeth: Terra Nova, the Hope Plaza to travel to the colony that they are developing in the past. We heard about that some years ago, before you …

She stopped; she didn't want to remind Jim that he was responsible for the situation they are facing.

Elizabeth: It's not sure that I will be chosen. They will evaluate me, including psychological test, etc. The kids will be evaluated, too. If I'm chosen I'll be part of the 10th pilgrimage. But, you won't be allowed to come with us. Not until you complete your sentence here. I'm not sure I can't just leave you behind, maybe I can't just leave you behind, the kids will miss you …

Jim: I trust you. I know you will take the best decision for all. Maybe when I get out of here I can apply to travel and join you there. Maybe the best for all of you is to have the opportunity of a fresh start. Far from here, being part of something really important.

After almost half an hour discussing the alternatives they have, visit time was over. Both leave the room with the sensation that they won't be here many more times. Elizabeth have to think about the kids, specially Maddy, she have being sick more time than she would like. Zoe, too have being effected by the polluted air. Besides, she always have desire to help those that needed her the most. That's why she decided to accept the pro bono practice in the trauma center. However, this was something much bigger, a plan to guarantee the survival of mankind. "Only if Jim …." – she resist to blame him, he still love him like the first day.

On his way out she noticed a man walking in her direction. She didn't recognize him so he keeps walking, until she heard someone calling her, it was the unknown man:

Unknown man: Dr. Shannon! You don't know me, but we know who you are. Please, don't be afraid. I saw your name in the news; you are one of the candidates to travel to Terra Nova. I'm sure you are very interested in join the mission. However, we also knew that your husband situation can keep you from accepting the invitation. A person like would be of great help if you accept. We would like to help you to find a solution for that.

Elizabeth: We? Who are you? What do you want from me?

Unknown man: We are just a group of citizens with only one interest, to help bring the best resources to Terra Nova. We are against the lottery, but we understand that it is necessary for public relations purposes. So, we identify those candidates that are invited to help them improve their chances to be selected. You are on the top of our list. We will do anything to help you.

Elizabeth: Anything?

Unknown man: A-ny-thing.

After a long conversation with the unknown man they agree to be in contact. He required that she gave them a response as quickly as possible. They plan was already in motion, but she didn't need to know. He was sure that Elizabeth was going to accept. They break the law once; it's only matter of helping her husband to escape. She can't be accused, there will be no evidence against her, and if authorities find them it will be too late, she will be already out of their reach. Jim is another case, he have lost his hope of a reunion with his family. Life was hard in prison; outsiders didn't imagine the conditions they have to live in. After six years breathing polluted air and drinking unsafe water his health will be so deteriorated that it would be like having aged decades. If Jim didn't make it to the portal their youngest daughter will be left behind with Dr. Shannon's sister. If necessary, they can help them to win the lottery to travel to Terra Nova, they have done it before.

**[Year: mid 2149 a week before departure, outside Golad Prison]**

Elizabeth accepted the offer, it was a risky one but they she was sure that with their help everything was going to be ok. His only participation will be entering the forbidden area to get to Jim's cell. For that they managed to bribe some people inside the prison to help she enter. She will give Jim a weapon to help him escape. To introduce her daughter they have already his own people inside Hope Plaza for that purpose.

They entered thorough the Service Entrance. On weekends days there is less personnel, no visitor are allowed. This area is completely different from what people visitors are allowed to see in the Visitor Area. A labyrinth of service rooms, alleys, employee's bathrooms, storage rooms, water pipes, etc. separates Elizabeth from Jim. She was sure that she wouldn't be capable to get to Jim cell even using a map. It was hard to tell when the last time this walls saw a hand of paint was. Spider webs can be seen in the corners, evidence of years of abandonment. Finally there she was, in front of the last door, a ONLY AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL sign was above it. The door was identify as the entrance to the Level 3, Section B section, this was the area designated for those who violate the Population Control Law.

Once she enter there is no way back. It's only a week to leave this world behind. A new opportunity to reunite his family again, to leave all the damage mankind have done to Planet Earth, but she is not running away, it's not a selfish decision, instead she wants to be part of an historic event that may be the last hope for the survival of human race, and she got to do it with a little help of her friends.


End file.
